Oracle
by ibelonginarkham
Summary: People don't seem to understand her, they dont care, and she's lost, invisible even. So she switches schools, can people see her here?


A/N Sorry to those I would have this up soon. I had most of it done (this is how far I got) and I thought I saved it, but I didnt (three word pages! THREE!) so I lost it all. I re-wrote it and I am working on part two.

"Who would have thought that clowns would be so, so evil," Ingrid Third said to her partner Cornelius Fillmore. "I swear I am scarred for life, and the photographic memory doesn't help either."

"Well," Fillmore responded "we caught the perp, and no one got seriously hurt." And he glanced over at O'Farrell who had an ice pack on his head.

"Who would have thought he would go for the photographer?" Ingrid said

"Good point," Fillmore responded.

"Ow," came from O'Farrell.

Fillmore and Ingrid just shook their heads laughing at him.

"I book and you call?" Ingrid said.

"Deal," and Fillmore took the poor kid in.

"Hey," Ingrid said "Joseph, who is that girl sitting in Vallejo's office?"

"The new recruit we got," he responded. "She came from Z Middle."

"Wow, okay then." Everyone knew that Z and X are practically the same, yet almost sworn enemies. A girl from Z on the squad could totally take them down.

"FILLMORE, INGRID!" came Vallejo's voice in the office. "COME HERE, NOW!"

The two immediately got up and walked into Vallejo's office.

"I swear we were careful not to break anything this time, nothing got broken!" Fillmore said almost immediately.

"Yeah, really! If anything got broken it was not us! I swear on my mother's grave," Ingrid said. Now normally if it was anyone else who said that, it did not mean much. But for Ingrid it did. Her mother had already died, so saying that was pretty big.

"I didn't call you in for the bill, I called you in for something else," Vallejo said.

"Fillmore," Ingrid whispered in his ear. "Turn around."

Behind them sat a girl with piercing ice blue eyes, long blonde hair, and was wearing a big blue sweatshirt with jeans and vans. She was fidgeting nervously on the couch.

"Fillmore," Vallejo says "Ingrid, meet Priscilla Jane Marcus—"

"Call me Oracle," she said quietly in a sugar sweet voice.

"Right, Oracle. She moved here from Z Middle in the middle of her training. You two are responsible for her training here."

"Okay," Fillmore said but Vallejo butted in.

"Go, talk, you three will be spending a lot of time together in the next few weeks." And Vallejo escorted the three out.

"What are your specialties?" Fillmore asked her.

"I was good at undercover gigs, photographer, and I could figure pretty much anything out," Oracle replied. "Plus I could memorize pretty much anything."

"Like," Ingrid says "a photographic memory?"

"No, not like that, but pretty close," Oracle replied.

"What is that?" Fillmore asked Oracle about a golden chocker around her neck.

"Oh," She said blushing "It is nothing, really I swear. Half of the people at Z hated me, so of course they didn't send me over here to spy. I swear."

"Well, why were you sent over here?" Ingrid asked.

"Dad, thing," Oracle said flatly. "You two wouldn't understand. Hey, this one blonde chick jumped out at me when I was opening my locker, is that normal? She gave me a basket of _muffins_. I hate most types. Would you want some?"

"Yeah, that is normal for here. You came from Z, you should know. Yeah, here pick out the ones you do like, and if you want to go well with the team, hand out the rest," Fillmore replies.

"Actually, they didn't pop out at you at Z, well, nobody really got transferred there, so there was no welcome wagon committee," Oracle said as she picked out two muffins, one chocolate chip and one 

blueberry. She decided to pass it around and as she gave one to Danny as he said "You don't understand the art of photography, you will NEVER take my job!" Then he bit into his muffin.

"Okay then," Oracle said surprised by this. "I never was planning on it." She moved on to the next Safety Officer.

"Hey," Tehama said when Oracle gave her a muffin "Do you wanna hang out a bit after this? I wanna ask you a few questions, just for the safety patrol, and so I can answer any questions you may have."

"Okay," Oracle says "Once I have gotten everyone I will."


End file.
